


Overlord

by Animevampire1627



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Evil Phineas, Gen, Kidnapping, Or Tri State area Domination, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Phineas has gone through life with no consequences, so is it any surprise his goals become bigger and more twisted?





	Overlord

It had all started so innocently.

They had been ordinary, albeit crazy smart, kids building amazing projects that defied even the laws of physics, to seize the day.

They didn't want to take over the city or even get on TV. They only thing they wanted to do was have as much fun with their friends as they could before school started up again.

So where did it all go so wrong?

Looking back, it was probably the fact that they never got in trouble for building these things. Their inventions got progressively more dangerous and outlandish every time they got away with something.

It wasn't that their mother thought they were safe for them to do, she just never saw them and they forever disappeared for some reason or another before she could. Leaving her to think it was all part of their imagination.

So was it really of any surprise when the day came when one of the boys realised that there were no consequence for their actions, and they could basically do what they wanted?

Phineas was the one to develop the mindset and as the ideas man, he began to plot.

It started a month ago with him holing himself up in his snd Ferb's shared room, making plans he wouldn't let anyone see, even Ferb.

He told anyone who asked it was a surprise for all of Danville.

Then once he perfected the blueprints after two days, he finally let Ferb see them and they had seemed cool and harmless enough at the time: Nanites that could build giant robots that could adapt to their surroundings.

He let Ferb help build them, just like old times, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about them or else the others would learn of the surprise.

Phineas took the Nanites once they were finished and locked himself back in their room for their programming. He promised Ferb that once he had finished they could use them, but first he wanted to make his own twist.

During this time period, Ferb slept on the sofa with Perry as Phineas worked throughout the night, not stopping for anything.

Ferb was a little hurt that he couldn't help finish the bots but trusted his brother wouldn't do anything too dangerous and tomorrow all of his secrecy would pay off.

But by the next day he had gone. Ferb had found it strange that Phineas would leave without telling anyone first but a note promised he'd be back before dinner.

Ferb had felt more confused than he had in a long time. Why was Phineas being so secretive? Why did he get a bad feeling whenever he thought about what may happen?

Ferb wasn't used to being confused, he could usually just figure out the solution to most problems by himself, especially when they conceded his brother. They could read each other like a book after all.

After some more thinking Ferb knew he was going to have to tell his friends everything. They were pretty smart, even Buford, and tight now he needed some second opinions on what he should do.

With this decision in mind, Ferb put his shoes on, told Mum he'd be back soon and petted Perty goodbye before rushing out the house, texting the gang to meet him at the park.

Once they arrived and were up to date, they had agreed how weird Phineas' behaviour was. However none of them could figure out a good next step, especially if they didn't know where the red head was.

The group had been in deep discussion when it happened.

The bright summer sky, darkened drastically but not with storm clouds as would have been thought of on first glance but by millions apon millions of Nanite robots that seemed to be growing in size.

He heard later that all the exits to the city had been blocked by the robots he helped make. A few lucky families managed to slip by them but not many.

No one was killed but they were detained harshly resulting in minor and major injuries.

However at this time, they didn't know any of that. They only knew what they saw and what they saw was straight out of an apocalypse.

The kids stared horrified at the scene in front of them, they didn't realise they were huddling together until they were practically hugging. It was understandable, for as brilliant as they were, they were still just kids. Scared, confused kids.

Isabella, ever prepared with a plan, yelled at them to find shelter. They ran along the path, dodging panicking citizens until Baljeet noticed a small hut, used for selling all manner of treats and becomes them towards it.

They utilised Bufords lock picking skills and barricaded themselves in, once inside.

Only after they were sure they would be safe, did all the adrenaline leave them in an exhausted, terrified state and they say heavily on the floor.

They all say in silence for a few moments, trying to process what had happened when the call to Ferbs phone came.

The sudden ringtone caused all the occupants to jump and Ferb fished it out of his pocket, once his heart had calmed down.

It was his big sister, Candace. He was glad she was safe enough to call him but his gut told him, he wouldn't like this call.

However, he needed to be sure that his sister was safe and she might have information on how his parents were.

He pressed the accept button and placed it close to his ear. He glanced at the worried glances his friends were giving him so he put the phone on speaker so he wouldn't have to relay information.

At first he had heard nothing except what he assumed was static until he listened closer and realised it was heavy breathing.

When Candace did start speaking it was in hushed heavy whispers that Ferb and his friends struggled to hear her even with the phone on speaker.

They caught snippets of the conversation: 'He's deluded...', '...got Mom and Dad....', 'They're behind me....'.

The menacing meaning of the words added with the robots outside, that now seemed a whole lot more threatening, made the four kids stand on edge and huddle closer together.

After a few raspy breaths to which Ferb assumed Candace was hiding somewhere did they hear her with clarity.

"You guys need to hide, he's going after everyone he knows and taking them to his fortress." She whispered at them, concern and terror dripping from her words

"And most importantly, you need to hide Ferb. Phin was looking for him and I don't know about you but if they ended up together we could kiss any chance of an uprising goodbye." Candace told them sombrely before a crash was heard and the phone went dead.

It took the three friends a while to physically move themselves after that call but they managed.

None of them slept that night even as the sky darkened naturally, too scared for sleep and too shocked to even speak to each other past a few words.

Ferb did notice the others looking at him from time to time in sympathy but he couldn't find it in him to give a response, verbal or otherwise.

As the hours progressed slowly, he found himself back inside his head. Only this time it was filled with questions he didn't want to think about.

What was going on? Was his family even alive? Where did Phineas fit into all of this?

Ferb sighed to himself, it was going to be a long day.

They stayed there for what must have been at least a day, eating the spoiled frozen delights when hunger called.

They were eventually found when they were awoken by something kicking the door down.

They had all immediately been on their feet when the faltered after seeing their attacker.

It was Pinky, Isabella's pet chihuahua. Only he didn't look like a mindless animal, he was standing on his hind legs wearing a fedora with an alert look on his face and standing in a ready to fight pose.

He seemed surprised to see them and then flung himself at Isabella when he saw her, giving her a tight hug which was returned.

Isabella wanted to ask him questions but he held up a paw to indicate they should ask them later before motion by them to follow him.

He led them carefully out of the shelter and they got their first look at Danville.

It looked like a war zone with trees on fire and property was destroyed. The park was deserted and the only sounds were of the faint buzzing of the nano bots. It was almost too overwhelming to look at.

Fortunately, they were led away before they were too distraught. Pinky used a hidden entrance in one of the only trees that was one of the few still standing and got them all to his lair.

They didn't even have time to gape st all of the spy equipment because once they hit their bearings they were ushered into a lift near the back of the room.

Once again they were zoomed off to a strange building, or specifically under a building. It looked like an office at first glance until they saw several animals in fedoras running around with panicked movements.

The office itself probably used to be clean and organised but now it was chaotic with red lights flashing and alarms blaring. Paper was scattered and objects had been thrown about.

The kids stood shell shocked at the carnage and didn't notice that they were being approached until a not-so-subtle cough brought them back to reality.

The man that coughed was a middle age man with a monobrow and a green uniform. He seemed incredibly stressed and looked like he hadn't slept for a while.

Beside him stood someone who couldn't be much older then a teenager, with red curly hair and glasses. He was giving the group nervous, sympathetic glances between his reading reports off his clipboard.

They introduced themselves as Major Monogram and Carl. They were the ones who told them how bleak the situation was, nearly all animal agents were locked in a losing battle against the droids. People were not bring permitted to leave the city or even their homes while anyone from Phineas' inner circle were being taken to his new lair he had the bots outside the city where no one could touch them.

The Major told them that due to how close they were to Phineas, they would be kept under OWCAs care, where they could keep them safe.

Ferb heard the subtext of and keep an eye on you as well and ignored him, the Mskor had been sending him glances as though he would suddenly turn evil through out the conversation. Ferb would have spoken up about it but he let it go, they didn't need to be kicked out of a safe space because of him.

Carl interrupted the Major and surges yes they have Agent Pinky take them to the spare rooms, they must be exhausted.

The Major looked like he was going to object but the combined glare of both Pinky and Carl had him agree with a heavy sigh.

Pinky motioned everyone to follow him, which they did so in a daze from the past days events.

Ferb moved to go with them but the Major placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him moving.

This of course had the others protesting, they didn't want to be separated from each other. Especially after loosing Phineas.

However the Major was insistent that they needed to use 'The safe Box'. Ferb had no idea what that was but the pitying glance he got from Punky was enough to make him nervous.

However after a long moment of debate with himself, Pinky ushered the rest of the children down the corridor and away from Ferb, motioning to promise to explain later.

With that sorted, Ferb followed the two adults to an elevator. They had piled on and it seemed normal enough until Carl entered a random assortment of floor numbers, later revealing a set of sub floors.

After that they pressed the bottom button, with no number and the atmosphere became very serious and sullen.

This did not help Ferbs already frayed nerves. His poker face must have been slipping because Carl easily noticed his fear.

Taking pity on him, he explained that was going to happen. The Major didn't join in the conversation and he seemed in deep thought.

As the one person who knew Phineas as well as the boy himself, and being one of the major factors in their machine building, he was deemed the best bet they had to stopping Phineas machines.

However they needed to lay low for a while, at least until Phineas lays off a little on his search for him and his friends, so they have to place him in the most secure room they have: The Safe Box.

The reasoning made sense, but that didn't stop the churning in his gut that felt like he was doing something wrong.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as the lift stopped and the trio exited to be greeted with the sight of a long white corridor with human guards posted a few feet from each other, armed to the teeth, along both walls.

They walked in tense silence until they reached a giant thick steel door at the end of the corridor.

The Major stepped forward and typed in the code which made distinctive beeps when the buttons were pushed.

The doors opened but it was very anticlimactic.

The room wasn't much to look at. It wasn't very big in contrast to the door and security. It only held a single metal framed bed and a few books piled in the corner while a football was placed by the door.

He was ushered into the room by the Major and Carl managed to call out that they'd be back with food later on before the doors closed and he was left alone with his thoughts.

He looked around at his small room and only one thing popped into his head.

This room was a prison cell.

The days passed slowly in his room. The books he had were way below his reading level, he could only kick the football at the wall a handful of times before getting bored and to top it all off he wasn't allowed to build anything in, fear his brother would pick up the electronic trail back to him.

It was driving Ferb insane. Building wacky inventions was how he expressed himself. To suddenly take it away from him was maddening and he was getting twitchy.

The only upside he had had at all, was the fact his friends were allowed to see him once a day in his room.

They stayed away from the heavy topics after the first few times,as they couldn't think of a good enough plan to stop all this and it only caused them distress to think about what was happening.

Now they talked about light topics like their favourite foods or what was happening with each other while they played some board games that Carl had found from the agency's game nights.

The fact his friends were there made staying there manageable but even this didn't last long.

One day their visits just stopped and neither the Major nor Carl would tell him what happened, making up excuses on why they needed to leave the room whenever it was brought up. They always avoided his searching eyes which told him all he needed to know.

They had been taken by the nanobots to Phineas' fortress for who knows why.

It had put him into a slump. He was all alone, everyone from his inner circle who he could be himself around were somewhere he couldn't go.

Carl was ok company, better than the Major who treated him either like he was an infant who didn't know what was happening or a criminal nail ready to snap, though he was always busy, help my the agents and couldn't visit him much.

He ended up bored out of his mind when no one was around, he had read all of the books and played with the football by himself which had kept him mildly entertained. For about a day.

Being bored made him end up thinking a lot about everything from nostalgia of moms cooking and the building days to the present of wondering what was happening.

And that brings us to the present where Ferb was sitting on his bed with a blank look on his face as he counted the ceiling tiles.

He wasn't wearing his signature white top and high waisted purple trousers, but instead some clothes that Carl had managed to dig out for him so he didn't wear the same thing every day.

He now wore a long sleeved fluffy white jumper and purple jeans. He didn't care much for the style, but at least he was in his signature colours.

He glanced at his small pile of books and sighed in annoyance. What he really wanted to know what was going on in the outside world.

The Major and Carl wouldn't tell him anything in fear he would get too stressed out.

That was redundant as each time they refused to tell him, his worry grew.

Was there news on what's happening to his friends and family? What about news on Phineas' recent activities? What had happened to Perry?

He sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately, and picked out a random book from the pile just to take his mind off everything.

Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Yay.

He flipped through the pages quickly as this was way below his reading level and managed to get halfway through before the room started shaking.

He sat up in alarm, dropping his book. If this was an earth quake he was ok, this room was nearly indestructible after all but the people guarding it wouldn't be.

The screams of shock were muffled by the door but we're still very audible. The alarms started blaring around about them too.

Ferb felt a bit overwhelmed as this was the first big thing that's happened all month.

Over the alarm he could hear someone yelling what sounded like orders but he couldn't be sure, he wasn't able to strain his hearing to hear clearly. But after a moment of chaos, everything fell deathly silent.

After all that panic the silence did little other than make Ferb stand on edge. He could no longer hear the idle chatter of the guards or a voice saying that it was clear, it was just....dead.

At least that's what it seemed like until surprisingly loud footsteps started walking towards his door.

He slid off the bed but made no move otherwise and kept his eye on the door as the steps grew louder.

The footsteps stopped and for a moment time ticked by extremely slowly and Ferb felt the sweat drip down his brow as he looked on in tense anticipation.

All too soon he hears the familiar beeps as someone punches in the seven digit code.

Each button is pushed slowly and carefully like the person on the other side doesn't want to get this wrong.

Well now he knows it's not the Major or Carl. They both press it quickly as its their passcode for everything so it's more of a muscle memory for them.

This only served to put him further on edge as the door slid open. He squinted as the brighter artificial light hurt his eyes but once he made out the figure of the intruder his mouth dropped open in shock.

Phineas stood in the doorway looking no different than how he last saw him.

He still had the same orange and white stripped shirt and the blue shorts. His blue eyes still shone with intelligence and child like wonder. It almost made it seem like the past few weeks had been a dream.

He didn't have a lot of time to process this though as Phineas seemed to snap out of his own staring and rushed at him to bring him into a tight embrace.

Ferb reacted instinctively and wrapped his own arms around the elder boy to return the hug.

This felt right, the past month of being stuck alone without his other half had left him feeling empty but now he felt alive again.

He didn't want to let go in fear that this was all a dream and he was still in the Safe Box alone.

Eventually they had to break the hug and before there could even be an awkward silence Phineas did what he did best. Ramble.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe I've actually found you, I've been looking for weeks. When you weren't in the house with Mom, Dad and Candace I freaked out man!" Phineas waved his arms to illustrate his point before continuing.

"Then when I couldn't find you anywhere in the Tri State Area I realised you had to have been hidden somewhere by someone else. So I spent a few days looking for large electronic signatures that our inventions naturally let off. I won't lie Ferb, when that didn't work I almost panicked!" Phineas grinned teasingly at him "Then when I calmed down I realised they probably weren't letting you build anything, which must have been hard on you. I mean look at you, you're practically shaking from doing nothing."

"Anyway, getting back on track, I realised that must create sort of a dead zone so I reversed my search until I found seventeen possibilities on where you might be and I've been checking them out one by one." He explained.

Phineas gave him a knowing grin with a hand on his hip. "You just had to be in the very last one I checked." He teased and Ferb couldn't help the little grin that took over his own face in response.

He had missed this.

So caught up in listening to Phineas tell his tale, Ferb barley released the fact he was instinctively following him out of the room into the corridor which was strangely deserted apart from a giant drilling machine that was just awesome.

It was incredible, the design was sleek and its orange paint was not chipped giving it a smooth look. The drill itself looked a little wonky and could use some improvements but nothing that Ferb couldn't fix.

Phineas must have noticed him looking at the machinery in awe as he chuckled and once his brothers attention was back on himself he started back up again.

"It's pretty cool right? I figured it would just be time consuming to check the buildings from the top to the bottom when I knew you had to be underground so I made this. It was the quickest way down to you. Anyway I made it myself but it's still a little glitchy, it's been a long time since I've had to make anything alone but I know with your eye for detail you'll make it even cooler!" Phineas cheered as he walked up the steps to the entrance of the machine.

Ferb grinned a little at the compliment and began to climb the steps himself before reality washed over him like ice cold water.

He hesitated.

He's not an idiot nor is he deaf, he can hear the whispered rumours going around about what a monster Phineas has turned into. If he goes willingly with him, does that make him a mister too?

He doesn't even know what happens to people once they enter the confines of his lair. What if this was all just an act to get him to follow Phin back and then once they were in his territory he would drop the mask and become what the rumours said.

He felt like he was drowning in all of these new uncertainties, he didn't know what to do.

But when Phineas turned back to see what the hold up was, he didn't see a monster nor a twisted evil genius. He saw the same boy he grew up with, the same boy who knows him so well, who makes him laugh and open up, who made the effort to communicate with him.

He hovered by the door for only a moment longer before reaching his decision.

He stepped into the machine and took the seat next to his brother.

Phineas grinned at him and he knows he's made the right choice, no matter what happens now.

His place is always next to his brother.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Phineas spoke up with the iconic line and set the drill to back to his home.


End file.
